


Loneliness

by opal_sapphire



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Your life was fine until Emma Swan came to town.  Now it's like you're a stranger in your own family.





	Loneliness

Your life was great. You had your mother, the mayor, and your brother, Henry. They were all you needed. You were happy, everything was fine. And then Henry brought Emma to town.

Emma was Henry's biological mother. She was not yours. As soon as she arrived, you felt a rift begin to form between you and him. For some reason he believed that she was the Savior, the one who would break some curse the whole town was under. You, like everyone else, thought it was just Henry's imagination running rampant because of his book.

What made it even worse was you felt a rift growing between you and Mom as well. Now that Emma was in the picture for good, Mom was making sure that Henry still knew he had her. And keeping Emma as far away as possible. That took up so much of her time that she barely noticed you anymore.

This was all Henry's fault. If he had just stayed home with you and Mom none of this would've happened. You were all so happy, why did he have to go and change that? Why did Emma have to stay, why couldn't she have just left and gone back to wherever she was from? Why wouldn't she just leave now? If she really wanted to stay in contact with Henry, she could call or text or email or even write a freaking letter!

None of this was fair. You shouldn't be the one left behind. You should be with your family, not sat in the background where no one cared to look. You resented Henry for bringing Emma. You resented Mom for ignoring you. You resented Emma for staying. They were the only family you had, and she took that away.

Then Henry was in the hospital. You never left. You sat there by the bed and silently willed him to wake up. You had no idea what happened, but you knew it wasn't good.

This was all Emma's fault. If she had just left after bringing Henry home then none of this wouldn't have happened. Henry would be fine, Mom would still remember you, and your family would be the same.

When Emma kissed Henry's forehead, you felt more than saw something happen. It was like a wave of...something rushing through you. You didn't know what it was, but you weren't terribly concerned about it because at that moment Henry opened his eyes.

You were absolutely relieved your brother was okay. But when Emma still didn't leave, the resentment crept back in. And to top it all off, the curse was real. Suddenly everyone was reunited. People (who up until now you thought were fairytale characters) who had been separated from their loved ones by nothing more than false memories found each other again. They were ready to live their lives together in Storybrooke and have their happy ending.

Except you. You, like Henry, hadn't been under the curse. Unlike Henry, however, you didn't have any biological family here. Hell, at this point you didn't have any family at all. You had no one when everyone had someone, and you hated it. What was the point? No one paid attention to you. No one seemed to even know you existed.

You were in your room, packing a bag. You would rather be somewhere you belonged. Obviously that wasn't Storybrooke, not anymore.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked.

You pretended not to hear.

"Y/N."

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me? It's been so long I just assumed that someone else was around instead," you replied, not turning around.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

You turned around. "Do you even love me?"

She stared at you. "What?"

"You haven't talked to me in weeks. Ever since Emma showed up everything's become all about Henry, Henry this, Henry that. Now I'm supposed to deal with the curse being broken--being real? All these people I thought were fictional characters from his book are suddenly real, and I'm supposed to just accept it?"

You swallowed hard. "I don't belong here. I never will. Obviously I never did."

You turned back to your bag and kept packing, missing the look of regret that flashed across Mom's face. Without a single moment of hesitation, she walked up to you and turned you around to pull you into a hug.

"I am so sorry, Y/N," she whispered. "I never meant to make you feel like this. I made a promise to you and your brother and myself when I adopted you two that I would be a better mother than mine. I'm sorry I failed you, that I made you feel forgotten and alone."

This whole time you had just stood there, not doing or saying anything. Now you wrapped your arms around your mother, finally feeling again what you'd missed since everything happened: loved.

"I forgive you, Mom," you whispered.

Her arms tightened around you.

"Now could you please explain _what_ is going on."


End file.
